


Messages Delivered

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: Messages Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Cock Cages, Gags, Loud Sex, M/M, Safeword Use, Spreader Bars, Sub!Sam, dom!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Gabriel thinks that Sam has been sexting him through prayer during meetings in Heaven again.





	Messages Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sabriel Week Day 5, 'Leader of Heaven.' It is also a continuation of my story 'Messages for the Messenger,' although you can probably get away without reading that one if you want.

Sam leapt three feet and whirled around with his gun in his hand when the door to his hotel room slammed open. Thankfully, it was his boyfriend who was outlined in the late afternoon sunlight. “Gabriel! You almost gave me a heart attack!” he exclaimed, setting the gun down.

“On the bed. Hands and knees,” Gabriel snapped, sounding angry, of all things. Sam knew he’d been in a meeting in Heaven, what with being the _de facto_ leader and all, but he had no idea why the archangel would be so angry about it. 

“Okay, okay, geeze,” Sam started to take off his flannel as Gabriel slammed the door closed. 

Before he could get it off, Gabriel roared, “HANDS AND KNEES!” and snapped his fingers, and suddenly Sam was on his hands and knees, naked, _chained_ to the bed, legs held almost painfully wide with a spreader bar, and gagged. His eyes widened; they didn’t usually play this hard. Was Gabriel angry with him? If so, why? He hadn’t done anything! He twisted his head so he could see what Gabriel was doing. 

The archangel was stalking toward him, expression thunderous. “I told you what would happen if you _ever_ did that again. Give me your nonverbal safeword.” 

Do what? Sam was bewildered, but he made the ‘polite no’ sign in American Sign Language with the hand closest to Gabriel. 

“Good.” Gabriel smacked him on the ass, right over his tattoo, much harder than Sam was used to, and Sam let out a strangled yelp against the gag. Was this a joke? Sam couldn’t tell, and he couldn’t think of anything he’d done to anger Gabriel. They hadn’t even started hunting whatever it was in this town; they were still collecting information, so he hadn’t nearly died again or anything. He certainly knew better than to flirt with absolutely anyone who was not Gabriel. So what had he done? 

Gabriel grabbed his length, and wasn’t gentle about locking him into a cage. Thankfully, Sam wasn’t hard yet; he was still trying to process what was going on. He did recognize the punishment, though, as Gabriel started to tell him in excruciating detail what he was going to do to him. It was what Gabriel had promised to do if Sam ever sexted him through prayer while he was at a meeting in Heaven again. But he hadn’t done that! He tried to explain that to Gabriel, but the gag prevented him. 

Gabriel snorted. “Making excuses, Sam? Begging won’t save you this time.” He paused, however, and noted in a rather more normal tone, “Remember, you _can_ safeword out if you want.” 

Sam considered it for a moment, and then did. Gabriel looked surprised and a bit disappointed, but snapped his fingers, releasing Sam from all the various fetters. “I didn’t pray to you!” Sam protested, as soon as he was loose and his mouth was free. “I was only doing research, I swear!” 

Gabriel frowned. “But that shouldn’t be poss--” he began, just before raucous laughter erupted from the motel room next door. Gabriel turned to look at the wall in between them, and narrowed his eyes. “Dean,” he concluded. “But that means he either convinced Castiel or Jack to…no, I don’t think Castiel could’ve done this. He must have talked Jack into letting him mimic your prayer signature for some reason. At least Jack’s not with him, listening, or I’d be _really_ angry.” 

“Don’t be mad at Jack,” Sam said with a sigh, climbing to his feet and starting to put his clothes back on. “I’m sure Dean told him it was important.” 

“I have no doubt. But it does mean I need to teach my nephew a few things about whom to trust and when,” Gabriel replied. “I’ll leave your brother to you, although I have half a mind to make _him_ take the punishment I had in mind for you.” 

Sam shook his head, his eyes brightening. “I have a better idea. Can you make sure Dean can’t leave his room?” 

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, but snapped his fingers. “There. No exits anymore. Why?” 

Sam stepped forward and began to remove Gabriel’s shirt. “I was thinking we could make him listen to us? For the next few hours?” He leaned down to kiss his archangel. “Unless you have a better idea?” 

Gabriel’s eyes lit up, and he threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, Sam, I didn’t know you had that in you. But I like it. And I’m feeling especially loud today. How about you?” 

“Definitely,” Sam replied, his eyes sparkling too. “Quite loud. I assume you’ll soundproof us from everyone else, though?” 

“Of course,” grinned Gabriel, snapping the rest of his clothes away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @MasterpieceofTurkeyCleverness!


End file.
